drop
by Kaz Natsuno
Summary: Aku senang masih dapat bermandikan sinar mentari oranye ini, begitu hangat hingga aku tak dapat melupakan keberadaanmu yang sama halnya seperti mentari kedua untukku. Dapatkah aku menangis di hadapanmu sekali ini saja? Fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini (setelah sekian lama berkecimpung). ShinAya. Oneshot. Mind to review?


**Fandom:** Mekakucity Actors © Shizen-no-Teki-P

**Characters(s):** Shintaro Kisaragi, Tateyama Ayano _(cameo)_

**A/N:** _First POV_, OOC, typo bertebaran, cerita sedikit kurang nyambung dengan apa yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Diketik melalui _PC tablet_, _crosspost_ dari blog pribadi (tertanggal 31 Mei 2014). Cerita agak sedikit ngawur karena saya nggak bisa ngetik cerita berbau romansa , waktu yang digunakan adalah setelah 3 tahun kemudian, di mana realitanya tidak sama dengan _ending_ dari anime fandom ini (kematian Ayano sudah berlalu 5 tahun silam). Sedikit terinspirasi dengan komik singkat yang ditemukan di suatu website yang saya lupa spesifiknya.

_If it's not your cup of tea, please take your feet away from this fanfiction._

* * *

><p><em>Aku senang masih dapat bermandikan<em> _sinar mentari oranye ini,  
>begitu hangat hingga aku tak dapat melupakan keberadaanmu<em> _yang sama halnya seperti mentari kedua untukku._ _Dapatkah aku menangis di hadapanmu sekali ini saja?_

**...**

"**Drop"**

Tiga tahun telah berlalu, rasanya kangen juga bila mengingat masa-masa muda yang terbilang lumayan ababil kala itu. Kedua kakiku yang berbalutkan potongan celana panjang cokelat _mocca_ dan atasan berwarna merah, bukan, bukan _jersey_ yang kukenakan saat ini. Aku mencoba menggunakan sesuatu yang berbeda tanpa meninggalkan ciri khas warna merah favoritku. Kucoba mengenakan setelan merah yang didapat dari adikku. Dia lihai sekali sampai niat menyembunyikan pakaian kesayangannku itu demi kedatangan hari ini.

Ya, hari ini. Adalah hari di mana aku akan menjumpainya.

Hah, mengingatnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Aku merasa aneh berjalan dengan pakaian yang bukan mencerminkan diriku-kecuali merahnya, aku suka warnanya-yang sebenarnya. Tapi, ya... Sekali-sekali, aku juga harus berpenampilan lebih berbeda dari yang biasanya. Walau itu menandakan aku harus menulikan diri dari komentar bersahut-sahutan ketika hendak kemari. Siulan, bunyi tamparan, tepuk tangan, ah, mereka, semua temanku itu, memang ramai.

Padahal mereka memutuskan untuk pergi esok hari, bahkan berencana untuk menyeretku pergi keluar dari _rumah kedua_ kami semua untuk berpiknik ria.

Alhasil, jelas aku menolak.

Aku tidak ingin ditemani siapa-siapa hari ini-bahkan kuminta Ene untuk tidak di dalam _handphone_-ku agar tidak merusak suasana hatiku kali ini. Aku ingin pergi seorang diri dan menceritakan banyak hal yang tak dapat kami lalui bersama selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Intinya, aku _kangen_.

...eh, kalau dipikir-pikir, memangnya aku ini siapanya? Hanya teman-...

...-kan?

Aku benar-'kan? Haha, aku sendiri tak tahu. Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, aku tak ingin berpikir hal aneh-aneh. Tujuanku masih jauh dari tempatku kini berpijak. Mengapa demikian? Karena aku tengah menyiapkan kado khusus untuk _dia_ yang akan kujumpai nanti. Seikat bunga mawar segar yang baru saja kubeli, ah, wajahku sedikit tersipu senang. Sudah kuduga, aku ini memang menci-eh, tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu, hei, Kisaragi Shintaro.

Guncang kepala sekali lagi, jauhkan pikiran itu.

"Apa-apaan sih, aku ini." Refleks sedikit merona tanpa kusadari, sudahlah. Kalau dipikirkan terus yang ada malah jadi masalah. Omong-omong, sebaiknya aku harus menyusun suatu runtutan cerita yang akan kukatakan kepadanya.

Coba dimulai dari...

...

..."Sial! Aku tidak ada ide sama sekali!"

Jeritan depresi meluncur dengan cepat dari lidahku, aku bukan orang yang pintar mengungkapkan perasaan dan sekarang jadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Cepat-cepat aku kembali bersikap normal, ditambah dengan berdehem pelan, kembali melangkahkan kedua kakiku yang tak kunjung lelah menempuh perjalanan. Sekali, menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan artian putus asa, "Aku tidak tahu harus bertingkah apa nanti di depannya."

Meski kata Mary, aku sebaiknya bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan santai, atau Momo yang menyemangatiku dengan tepukan di bahu, Seto dengan nasihatnya yang nyaris sebelas-dua belas dengan Mary, tetap saja...

"...aku merasa belum siap," sekali lagi, menghela nafas, "Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali saja..."

Lesu.

Namun, keheningan di sekelilingku terpecah ketika aku samar mendengar sepasang remaja SMU yang ada di seberang jalan, yang satu gadis yang tampaknya tengah mengajak si pemuda yang ada di sampingnya berbicara, lantas temannya itu malah tampang dingin. Hee, mirip sekali denganku dan _dia_. Refleks aku tersenyum, "Yah, mungkin tak ada salahnya aku mencoba bertemu dengan_nya_."

Memejamkan mata sesaat, sepintas kenangan aku dan _dia_ dulu terlintas di benakku. Senyuman, _scarf_ merah yang selalu digunakan...

"Aku akan menemuinya."

* * *

><p>Dan akhirnya, aku sampai. Tepat berdiri di hadapan tempat <em>dia<em> sekarang, kami saling berhadapan, seakan memandang satu sama lain dengan lekat.

"... hai, Ayano."

Senyum, tapi ia tak menjawab.

"A-ah, jangan salah dengan bajuku," sedikit merona, aku merasa dia seakan mentertawakan dan mengomentari _gaya baru_ dariku ini, "Ini cuma kerjaan Momo yang sengaja menyembunyikan _jersey_ku. A-apa aku terlihat aneh?" Melirik yang lain, tanganku bersembunyi di balik punggung bersama dengan sebuah karangan bunga berwarna merah yang tadi kubeli.

...entahlah, aku sedikit tertawa. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sekedar basa-basi, "Ohya, aku sejak setahun yang lalu akhirnya bergabung dengan _Mekakushi-dan_, grupmu dan adik-adikmu itu." Menghela nafas, rupanya sulit juga ya berbicara dengan suara yang agak serak, "Kami baik-baik saja, 'kok. Dan kudengar, mereka akan datang bersama anggota yang lain besok untuk menemuimu."

Semua yang tadi hendak kupikirkan dengan lancarnya keluar begitu saja, aku bercerita cukup banyak. Dari yang tidak penting, aneh, kubiarkan ia mendengar semua ocehanku selama beberapa menit ke depan. Aku juga senang berkesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya sampai puas-tanpa ada yang mengganggu kami. Hari semakin sore, aku yakin sekarang sudah hampir matahari tenggelam, karena kami berdua kini bermandikan oleh cahaya oranye yang begitu hangat. Aku merasa begitu lega-dan senang, karena pada akhirnya kulepas rasa rinduku.

"Jadi... Aku membawakanmu ini," memberikan karangan bunga itu padanya, aku tersenyum lemah, "Aku harap, kau-..."

Apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah sekarang hujan? Mengapa pipiku terasa basah...?

Aku menangis...?

"...-kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

Ya... aku menangis. Betapa lemahnya aku, sampai menangis begini di hadapan seorang perempuan pula. Tapi kini aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, aku hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa sedih yang kini mulai tak terbendung itu. Aku tahu, kedua kakiku mulai gemetar lemas karena aku menangis sedemikian rupa. Rasanya menyayat hati, aku tahu sekarang apa yang pernah terlupa untuk diucapkan...

Aku...

"... cinta kamu."

..._cinta._ Sangat cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayano, sampai kapanpun." Suaraku bergetar, dan aku memaksa untuk tetap tersenyum. Namun usahaku gagal, aku tak bisa berhenti. "Aku harap," putusku sesaat, "Kita bisa bertemu lagi di _sana_." Tersenyum, meski kedua mataku masih belum sempurna penglihatannya karena bulir-bulir yang siap berjatuhan kelak, "Dan kita akan-bersama, _selamanya_." Kuhapus jejak airmataku yang menganak sungai, hidungku merah setelah menangis, semoga saja yang lain tidak menyadari hal itu. "Aku pulang, Ayano." Menyentuh sedikit batu nisan yang berdiri tegak itu, sampai akhirnya angin berhembus kencang sesaat menerpa kulit, tidak terasa dingin sama sekali. Malah, membuatku tersenyum senang.

"Rupanya kamu mendengarkanku," kekehan pelan, ah, akhirnya aku bisa melangkah pulang dengan hati lega. Apalagi setelah kudapat jawabannya saat itu...

_Aku_ _mencintaimu juga, Shintaro._

**-end-**

A/N: Ohai hai, dikenal sebagai Kaz, kadang juga Natsuno. Sebenarnya ini adalah pergantian akun seorang Aosenzix (yang sekali lagi, saudara-saudara, lupa akun!) dan tentu saja nggak ada yang kenal saya secara dekat di fandom ini (mungkin? Ada kali ya yang segelintir tahu saya #...). Bukan orang baru yang nyebur ke fandom Kagepro, dan sebenarnya saya bukan shipper sejati ShinAya kok. Um, itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Maaf kalau terkesan buru-buru, atau alur kecepetan, ini fanfic beberapa bulan yang lalu sih #...

Ditunggu sekali review dari Anda, terimakasih!


End file.
